Romeo and Juliet's Never Happy Ending
by ShadowedSoulSpirit
Summary: The Mugiwara crew was fine till they happened to be passing an island. There they were dumped with a new set of problems. And whats with the mysterious girl?
1. Luffy Gone Mad?

CHAPTER 1: Luffy Gone Mad? A Mysterious Girl Appears!

I don t own one piece just the oc!

I slowly move along the rocky shore.  
I am a brunette, my hair pulled back in a ponytail;  
I am nineteen years old. I wear an aqua tank top and blue jean shorts, with blue shoes; I had a brown bag on my left shoulder which had- my journal, book of wanted posters, a pen, a book of maps, a log pose, bandages, a book of medicine, and a torn picture of him. My right shoulder had bandages on and so did my legs. Even my right eye was bandaged but you couldn't see it because my hair covers it. I was in bad shape. Who knew he would be hard to defeat. The memory of his face came flashing across my mind. His white hair cut short, two cigars in his mouth.  
I know if I try hard enough anything is possible, but I can't do anything. I'm all alone, stuck on an island I don't know about.  
I have no food, water, or even shelter. In my condition, I doubt I will last even a week.  
I haven't even completed my dream yet. Before I die I must meet him. His trade mark hat image stuck in my mind as I continued to walk. But how can I meet him. I looked out onto the open waters, wondering how I can meet him. I know he is strong, and if I cross his path in a wrong kind of way, he would surely kill me. I stopped.  
But at least I'll see him... It was important for me to find him. He is my lifelong dream. I sat down and stared at the sky.  
If I was a bird I could fly over the death waters called the sea, and fly to him... I started to hear a humming sound. I looked around the lonely beach, seeing nothing but sand. I look out to the ocean to see an odd looking shape. The only thing I could make out was a lion that had flower petals for its main; I think anyway. A huge sail appeared with a skull and cross bones wearing a straw hat.  
I rummage through my bag and grabbed my journal. I flip through the pages to find my sketch of the same mark. I gasped. This is my chance I thought.  
"Control-Control Ship." I said.  
I started to make the ship come quickly toward me, but I barely moved my body as I did it. I could hear shouts of confusion coming from the boat. "Control-Control Captain." I started to speak, which the captain would say.  
"Maybe we should dock here for the night." The captain's voice sounded.  
"Whatever." a girl s voice was heard. I could see the anchor dropping. I would sneak on board and talk to him.  
I grabbed my book of wanted poster and went through the pages and found it. Monkey D. Luffy. It looks like he has a crew of eight. But it looks like the most dangerous one are Nico Robin and Ronona Zoro.  
I noticed no one was on board so I climbed on. This would be easy.  
"Control-Control Monkey D. Luffy." "I'll be back." I said.  
I heard footsteps, so I thought it was Luffy; It was.  
"Off." I said. I ran over to the confused captain. "Luffy." I whispered. "Yes..." He said.  
"I know you could help find him." "Find who?" He asked. I grabbed the picture of him and showed it to him.  
"Portgaz D. Ace." I told him.  
"I will help." He replied. "But just don't tell anyone." I said. "On one condition." He replied.  
"What?" "You become a part of our nakama." He smiled.  
That smile reminded me of Ace. "I would love to but-" "Come on it's time for meat!" He cut me off. I followed him to a room full of people.  
I tried to walk in, but something was holding me.  
I looked down to see arms clutching my injured legs. I saw Zoro extending his sword to me. "Luffy what should we do with her?" "Nothing, she is a part of our nakama." Luffy answered as he stuffed his mouth with food. Everyone looked surprisingly at me, and then to Luffy; I must not be welcomed here; I turned around to leave when someone s hand grabbed my shoulder.  
I turned around to see Sanji. I knew that because of the wanted poster. "Let go Sanji." I said. He looked stunned when he heard is own name.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked. "Well I knew you didn't look like the wanted poster so I sketched my own image." I showed him the picture I drew in my journal. It looked exactly like him.  
Everyone was even more astonished when they saw the picture.  
"What can you do?" Franky asked. "A lot of things," I replied, I can navigate, cook, fight, I know an about medicine, and I know a lot about all the pirates." "Name on person the Great Usopp hasn't defeated that you have." Usopp said. "Marine Captain Smoker." I replied.  
Everyone gasped. I looked around the room and saw a skeleton drinking tea. I rummaged in my bag for my book of wanted posters. I flipped through the page till I found a picture of him, alive. "You must be The Humming Swordsman, Brook." I said.  
"Why, yes, how do you know that?" Brook asked "Wanted posters." I showed him the book. "What's your name?" Nami asked. "It's Alexis, but Alex for short."  
"Are you traveling by yourself?" Robin asked.  
"Yes. But I guess not anymore." I tilted my head, accidently showing my bandaged eye.  
"You must be in pain." Zoro said in a tone I-don t-care-just-making-a-statement.  
"No, it doesn't hurt at all. I'm used to it."  
"Are you hungry?" Sanji asked.  
"No. Just tired." "I'll show you to a room." Robin said. It s yours now by the way! Luffy said.  
I followed her down a hallway. At the end was a room. Robin opened it and said this was my room. She showed me around the rest of the ship.  
When we were done, I went back to my room. There was a small bed, a bookcase, and a desk. I'll decorate it later. I left and headed towards the library. I sat at the only desk and began to write in my journal...  
How is it so far?  
Review and criticize!  
-Soul Spirit- 


	2. A Life Long Mission

A Life Long Mission

Robin walked to the library so she could but back her book. She noticed Alex setting at the desk, asleep. Robin noticed a book near her hand. She walked over there and picked it up. There was a page marked so she started to read it.

Day 1

I'm final on the open seas. I lucky found Monkey D. Luffy today. I also meet a very nice person. Her name is Nico Robin. Well, I guess today marks 9 years of trying to find Ace. The reason I wanted to find him is because, he saved my live. It all started 9 years ago, when I was 10 years old. These pirates used to torture us. They would take are money, and if we didn't pay, the consequences were sever. It's like the pirate Arlong tormenting Cocoa Village. Well, one day, I was out playing in the open sun. I had no idea that he was there. I ran around, but I wasn't looking where I was going; I crashed into the most feared pirate, Blackbeard. Even though he hadn't eaten the devil fruit yet, he was still scary. He grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. They would laugh as I tried to open his hand. He asked for a sword; He put it in target with my heart. I was frightened. He was inches away before something hit him. It was fire. He dropped me, but I was quickly grabbed by someone. He had a tattoo on his side that said Ace. I was too frightened to tell him thank you, or anything. I've been trying to find him ever since. I knew the Straw Hats had some kind of connection with Ace, so that why I asked Monkey D. Luffy to help me. But I return for not telling anyone, I needed to become a part of his nakama. As long as I meet him, I'll do anything it takes. I just hope I meet him.

Robin closed the book and put it back. She began to walk back to her room.

I woke up the next morning with a start. These people are just creepy, mostly Roronoa Zoro. So I've planned to stay in the library all day. Even though I'll be hungry, I would forget about it. I knew I wasn't welcome. The big window in the library was big enough I could see everyone. I would just sit down and begin to sketch what they were doing. They all looked so happy, like I wasn't here... I was about to start drawing Zoro when I couldn't find him. Oh well I thought, I still have a good memory of his face.

I heard a serious, dark voice came from behind me, "I don't know what you did to Luffy but I don't trust you. You'll never be a part of this nakama."

I turned around to see Zoro holding his sword up to me. It was like he was Blackbeard, and I was the little helpless girl. The only thing missing was my savior.

"Control-Control Ronona Zoro." I said. He was much harder to control.

He had will power, unlike the rest of them; he would fight my devil fruit powers. I was trying to make him drop his sword, but whatever I tried, he was just kept fighting. My head was throbbing so bad I stopped fell down and held my head, only to find Zoro was holding his sword to me, inches away from my heart. I closed my eye; I heard the door open, then a clash of metal. I opened my eye slightly to see Sanji fighting Zoro.

"What were you doing to her, Marimo?"

"We can't trust her; she has the power of a devil fruit." Zoro said.

"Like I would believe you!" Sanji retorted.

They continued to call each other names till Robin came in.

"What are you two doing?" She demanded.

They both started to talk but Robin silenced Zoro and nodded her head to Sanji.

"I came in and Zoro was pointing a sword to Alex."

"Just because she attacked me first. She got in my way." Zoro said.

"Ya right how could she get in your way, she was near the desk Marimo." Sanji said.

"Leave." Robin said.

"Yes Robin. Get moving Marimo." Sanji mumbled.

They both walked out; Robin shut the door.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" She asked.

I started explaining I felt not wanted here and how Zoro walked in the door holding his sword to me. How I tried to control him, but it hurt, and Sanji came and saved me. During this whole time Robin keep nodding her, apparently remembering something.

"Come on, Captain-san is wondering where you are." She said.

She held out her hand I took it. Together we both walked onto the deck. Everyone was having fun even Zoro, although seconds ago he didn't trust me. I sighed wondering how long it would take before they except me. I was about to turn back when something grabbed me. It was Luffy. I don't know why but Luffy reminds me so much of Ace.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked.

"My room, I have a headache." I lied.

He let go of me and I headed towards my room. Before I went in I grabbed a couple things. I sat them on my desk and began to work...

Review!

Please note this is a really really old story of mine and I don't have enough time to reread and fix past and present tense situation. I have so many other incomplete stories, more than I should have, and it will be greatly appreciated if you don't mention such in a review. Arigato Viewers!

-Soul Spirit-


	3. Trademark and Illness

Trademark and Illness

I woke up at noon. I had finished what I was working on and it sat proudly on my head. It was an exact replica of Ace's trade mark hat. I was happy I completed it, and was able to find all the materials too. At least I feel someone is here that trusts me. I grabbed a clip from my bag and pulled my bangs up, showing my bandaged eye. I didn't get why Chopper hasn't checked on me. You would think he would, I don't even know half the medicines he knows. Oh well, I guess I have to get used to it.

I got up and headed for the door. I still haven't decorated my room yet, but I was able to sneak there adventure book out of the library. It is currently in my bag. I walked down the hallway and went on deck. No one was there. I decided to set on the lion thing; I've seen Luffy do it. I walk around to it and climb on. It felt so good, no wonder Luffy stays up here. My hat flapped in the wind; I felt like flying. I grabbed my journal and pen and began to draw. I like drawing; it's one of my talents. I could draw anything good, in my opinion. I began to sketch Zoro, strangely enough. I knew he was probably right, not becoming his nakama.

I will probably stay with them till I see Ace then leave. Zoro is right. I sighed. I knew I wasn't welcomed and I never will, but there's something about Zoro...that is different than he is showing. I put my stuff up and stared at the seas before I heard footsteps. I turn to see Zoro standing awkwardly, one hand scratching the back of his head. I smiled. It looked funny.

"Um...I just came to say sorry," Zoro was watching his hand while he talked, "I was just beginning a stupid Marimo... SANJI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He shouted.

I giggled.

"Um... I didn't mean to call myself a stupid Marimo, its all curly brows fault."

I continued to laugh. "It's okay. I don't believe I'll actual be a part of your nakama."

"Why are you wearing that hat?" He asked.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course."

"It's my dream to find Ace. But since I don't feel a part of you, wearing this hat makes me think he is here with me." I said.

Zoro just stared at me. I tried to get up but I stumbled and fell. I was caught surprising by Zoro.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Ya, it's just my legs, that's all." I stuttered.

He picked me up and carried me to my room.

"Your eye must hurt to." He said.

"A little." I replied.

He opened the door and laid me on bed. I started to fell hot, but I thought it was the air.

"You need to rest." Zoro said.

He left. I started to breathe fast as I saw Zoro dropped his bandana. I got out of bed and reached for it. I fell; I started to feel bad…

Review

Switched up chapters and divided it hope you don't mind viewers!

-Soul Spirit-

.


	4. The End?

The End?

Maybe I should tell Chopper about her Zoro thought. He decided he ought to. He found Chopper outside.

"Chopper, I think you should check on Alex, she has pain in her legs and eye."

"Okay." Zoro started to walk back to his room.

It was right next to Alex's. He saw Chopper go in then he heard a gasped. He went in there to see Alex on the ground, her face red and her breathing was fast. He noticed in her hand was his bandana.

"Chopper, what's wrong with her?" Zoro demanded.

"Red Line Fever." Chopper replied grimly.

"Is this like what Nami got?"

"No, it's much, much worse." Chopper said.

Zoro stared at Alex.

He could her whisper faintly, "Zo...ro...?"

"Yes I'm here."

He kneeled down and looked at Chopper, "She is going to be alright, isn't she?" Zoro asked.

"We have to find out. It's all up to her will power." Chopper said.

Zoro could not believe what he was hearing. He knew she didn't have much will power or she would be able to control him.

"Is there anything we can do to just... help her?" Zoro asked.

"I'm afraid not. This illness is not what Nami got. Nami got from a bug bite, but Alex got it from some materials that are infected with a certain type of germ. The germ can affect you quickly and if you don't have the will power, you die the next day." Zoro was stunned.

"She got it from making the hat." Zoro said as he pointed it out.

Chopper nodded his head in agreement. "Put her on the bed Zoro. We just got to wait and find out. I also need you to get rid of that hat so know on else gets contaminated."

Zoro picked Alex and set her down gently he grabbed the hat and headed outside. Once he made it to the railing he through the hat overboard. He went back inside and went to her room. He grabbed a chair and sat by her bed...

A day has gone by. Zoro hasn't seen her move, so he could assumed she was dead. Chopper did say in one day you die... Zoro's thoughts were broken when Sanji came.

"Marimo, Alex time for..." Sanji was cut off when he looked at Alex.

"What did you do to her?" Sanji demanded.

"Nothing..." Zoro replied softly.

Sanji looked strangely at him, like he never cared this much.

"How is she?" He asked in a nicer voice.

"I think she is...dead. She isn't moving at all." Zoro replied.

He wanted to cry before he heard a faint, "Zo...ro..."

He admittedly knew it was Alex. She lifted her hand up, showing his bandana, "I...th...ink... ...drop...ped...th...is." She smiled. He took the bandana out of her hand and smiled too. She was able to live...

Review

A common factor on the high sea is you'll never escape the illnesses…But when you start fighting back the same result will occur. You'll get better.

-Soul Spirit-


	5. Romeo and Juliet

Romeo and Juliet

The next day Chopper said I could be out and about. I was standing near the railing, looking out to the sea. Zoro was with me the whole time. Maybe I was right, there's something that swordsman isn't showing till now. Zoro walked up beside me.

"Today is a nice day, wouldn't you say?" Zoro said randomly.

"Ya." I replied.

There was a long silence before I broke it.

"I was thinking about you."

"What?" Zoro said as I came closer.

"I heard Chopper said I had to have will power when I was sick, so I thought about you."

"Really?"

"Really." I said.

There was another long silence, but every few seconds we would come closer together till are lips met. We stayed like that till Zoro stopped. He walked away, slightly embarrassed; I giggled. I walked back to my room and began to right in my journal...

Day 4

Sorry I haven't written back in a while. I had a sickness called the Red Line Fever although it's not a fever, It's much worse. But anyway, I had the most amazing time today. I actual feel a part of this nakama. I found that out when I realized the whole time I was sick, Zoro was there.

Today I found out that I AM apart of this nakama. Because me and Zoro...kissed. I knew the swordsman was hiding something; it's just as simple as that. I knew after everyone found out I was sick, the whole crew would check on me. It made me feel good. I felt closer to having a nakama. I never had a nakama, not even had parents. That's why it was Ace that saved me. No mother or father would walk up to him and beg for the child if it wasn't theirs. I just hope this lasts forever...

You see, I haven't been telling the truth lately. My name isn't Alexis, but if I told them my real name, they wouldn't trust me anymore. But I bet it's going to slip out.

I shut my journal up and grabbed the item I'd stolen from a certain place, and went into the storage room. It was big enough there were I could practice. I unwrapped it to see the blade gleaming before my eyes. Its handle was black. I grabbed it and started to us some technics. I know I can fight with my devil fruit but I don't have enough will power to control every person so I'm training by myself to be a swordsman.

Just like my former comrade... I started using powerful attack, almost destroying the place. The memory of those...people... was infuriating. I didn't realize that I was making so much racket that Zoro had come in. I keep using attacks till my shoulder was hurting real bad. Even my eye was throbbing. My legs started to feel weak and I fell. Swiftly Zoro moved and caught me. He noticed that I was hurting, and that I destroyed half the storage room.

He saw the sword in my hand and realized what happened. He lifted me up and carried me out. Like he was Romeo and I was Juliet. Except, I wished my Romeo was Ace. Like that day, 9 years ago. I sighed. I started to have doubts about finding Ace even though in the beginning, I was confident. I felt that this...nakama... was holding me back. If I was to find Ace it's like I need to be by myself, no one else there. If that's what it take I thought.

Tonight, I'm going to use the Going Merry 2. It's my watch anyway...

Enjoy my viewers of the old writing that have been uncovered

-Soul Spirit-


	6. Thief

Thief

Night had already fallen as I stand on the Going Merry 2. I had already escaped a few minutes ago. I still had there log book. I meant to take it. I also stole food; More than I needed to take. I also had all of Nami's maps. Otherwise, I didn't want anyone to know who I was. Usopp had been eyeing me suspiciously lately. I knew he was on to me. I sat down. I had to leave them, I even took something, and I never should of.

I grabbed it from under all the things I stole. It was Zoro favorite sword, the one that he got from his dojo as a little kid. I knew once Zoro woke up to find me and his sword gone, he's going to track me done till he can personally kill me.

I saw the sun rise above the horizon. Soon they will wake up to find a little thief gone and half of their things as well. I stole something important from everyone which was a bad idea. I could her shouts from the Thousand Sunny. They just found out; but the loudest of them all was Zoro.

You could hear him yelling, 'WAIT TILL I GET MY HAND ON HER!'

Even Luffy was yelling, 'SHE TOOK MY HAT'. I actually did.

It was perched atop of my head. Like I said, I stole personal things. And to think, I used to stop thing like this.

"Control-Control Monkey D. Luffy; this is Alexis. I did steal your things, and for good reasons. I also stole the Going Merry. I'm sorry Luffy but I also got your hat. The truth is, I'm not Alexis. My name is Captain Cody. I'm a former captain for the marines. You could say I'm a pirate hunter, like Ronona Zoro. That's why I had the book of wanted posters. I'm not really a captain, but that's my title. I sail by myself. I'm not in the marines any more, after an incident that involved my comrade Tasigi. I'm so sorry."

I glanced at the Thousand Sunny for only a second before gazing of into the horizon. This was the real adventure starts...

A day had gone by and I noticed the Thousand Sunny was following me, at a far distance. Apparently they want their stuff back. I knew a couple time Luffy would stretch and try to take his hat but each time, I almost cut his arm off with my sword. He would shout to give it back, but I wouldn't.

I knew Luffy had a paper in his hat that would lead to Ace; I've been following it ever since. I knew they would catch up to me, so I have been slowing down. Giving them chances to attack me. I stopped the boat. I felt a certain depression that I took it to far, stealing things that were most precious to them. I felt like the only way to repay them was them killing me. I began to cry. I should of never excepted Luffy's offer and everyone would be okay, no worrying about a thief or anything.

The Thousand Sunny came closer so all you had to do was jump, and you were on the Going Merry 2. That's exactly what Zoro did. With one sword in hand, he jumped down. I didn't fight back as he hit me with the handle. I flew into the air and landed in the water. This is what I deserve. I sunk lower and lower into the seas.

As my last attempt, "Control-Control Monkey D. Luffy; I know this is too much to ask but if you ever find Ace please tell him tha-"

I was cut off for that was my last breath of air. I hit the bottom. Least everyone would have their stuff. I realized before I lost consciousness that I still had Luffy's hat on...

Dreams are worth dying for…

-Soul Spirit-


	7. Truth

Truth

I coughed as I realized I was on the Thousand Sunny. I thought I was in heaven at first till I realized I was saved. Sanji was setting by me, his clothes drenched. He must have saved me.

"Sanji why did you save me?" I asked.

"I knew marimo would regret it." He replied calmly.

I stared at him.

"Why would he regret it? He had every right to kill me." I said.

"He loves you. But he is so stupid to realize that. Sure he was mad when you took his sword but there was a connection between you and him that would never be broken." Sanji said as he looked at me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be possible. I mean, I just stole his stuff.

"He doesn't love me." I said.

"Yes he does." He said.

It wasn't true. Only seconds ago he wanted to kill me. He couldn't love me. I looked down. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Sanji handed my bag and my sword.

"And plus," He said," I had to save you because you had Luffy's hat."

He got up and walked away. I was left alone, in the state of doubt. I heard more footsteps, but I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Why did you steal are stuff?" The voice demanded. I knew it was Zoro.

"If I tell you, you wouldn't think it was a good enough reason."

"Try me." He said.

"But you can't tell Luffy." I said.

"Fine." He replied.

"Ace...is in prison. They are going execute him. They said if I give them 200,000,000 berries, they will release him." I whispered.

Zoro looked concerned at me.

"We need to tell Luffy." Zoro mumbled.

"We will tell the whole crew then. Zoro can you please go and get them?" I asked.

Zoro nodded and walked off. Minutes later, the rest of the Straw Hats arrived.

"Ace is going to be executed. I need money so I stole your guys stuff." Luffy just stared at me. He couldn't believe it.

"How much money do you need?" Nami asked.

"200,000,000 berries." I said. Everyone was shocked.

I already knew, they couldn't pay.

"What did you just say?" Luffy asked slowly.

"Ace is in prison." I replied, knowing that it was hard to take in.

"No..." Luffy whispered.

Tears were streaming down his face.

I ran over to him a hugged him, "I'm just as sad as you are."

"Where are they keeping him?" He wanted to know. "He's at Marineford in a building called Sacred Tower. Ace's execution is going to be in 8 hours."

"Marineford...We aren't far from there!" Nami said.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Luffy shouted.

They all shouted 'YA' and began to work. I stayed where I was, Zoro right beside me.

"Do you think we will save him?" I asked in a whisper. "Yes." Zoro replied simply. He looked at me. I began to cry. All I wanted to do was save Ace but...it seems like an impossible mission.

"But don't we have to get past CP9?" I asked.

"No, we have to go against five of the seven warlords. They have to protect Ace, so to save him; we have to steal the keys they have." Zoro replied.

I couldn't believe it. Warlords? How could we defeat warlords? I know this is a powerful crew, and that. Luffy defeated 2 warlords. But how are we going to face five of them.

"Marineford is coming into sight!" Nami shouted.

The truth will set you free~

-Soul Spirit-


	8. Control Trap!

Control Trap! Cody's Secret Weapon!

We slowly entered the building. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper refused to come after they found out about the Warlords. And Sanji and Brook insisted on going from the back.

So I'm stuck with, Luffy, Robin, Franky, and Zoro. We found stairs going up and ran along them. We all reached the first floor to find the first opponent. It was Bartholomew Kuma.

"I got this." said Franky.

He was able to hold Kuma down for only a few moments to allow us to get by. The next one was Boa Hancock. Robin went against her. We went up to third level. There we met Donquixote Doflamingo. But he wasn't going to let us get by that easily.

He raised up his hand motioning it like he was controlling a puppet. Luffy and I weren't moving but Zoro was. He was lifting his sword up to himself.

"No!" I shouted.

"Control Trap!" I motion my hands down, making Doflamingo go down.

There was a loud explosion and Franky came crashing through the wall, heading straight for me.

"Control-Control Franky!" I made him stop.

I looked to see one of Zoro's swords were missing.

"Zoro, where is you other-" I was cut off as I felt a pain in my back.

I fell down. Zoro was shouting and Luffy was punching. Everything began to get blurry.

"No..." I whispered.

I got up and faced my opponent.

"Luffy, Zoro, go on ahead!"

"No, you're injured!" Zoro replied.

"We have to save Ace!" I yelled.

He simple nodded his head and both of them headed up to the next level.

"Control Trap! A thousand years of pain!" Doflamingo was begin bashed up and down side to side.

(Ace's Execution is in... 1 hour!)

"I got to hurry. Time for my secret weapon-" Blood splattered on the ground.

I turn to see him stabbing me again with Zoro's sword. 'Dang it... I thought. This might kill me, but it will work.

"Control Commander! Element Pound!" Elements all around came together in a big fist and punched down...

The powerful shall be weak and the weak shall be powerful~

-Soul Spirit-


	9. Close to Death

Close to Death! Saving Ace with Doflamingo's Key!

I jerked up. Zoro's sword was in my hand and so was Doflamingo's Key. I hurried up the wreckage and went to the stairs. I ran up to find Hawk Eyes on the ground. I keep running up till I saw Blackbeard. Zoro, Franky, Robin and Luffy were standing at a big door.

"None of these keys fit!" Franky yelled.

"What about Cody's key?" Zoro asked.

"Here." I replied as I walked to the door.

I put my key in it and turned it. I smiled.

It fit. Before I could open the door, I was being pulled away. I didn't realize what was happening till Robin's arms came out of my legs. They began to bend them.

"ROBIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Luffy yelled.

"Nothing, I'm being controlled."

I gasped, "Doflamingo!"

There was a loud crack as my legs gave away. I fell, making my wound reopen. I was gasping for breath.

"Cody!" Zoro ran over to me. There were loud footsteps and Chopper, Sanji, and Brook appeared.

"I thought we should get Chopper-" Sanji was cut off as he looked at me.

Chopper can over and checked on me.

"She got stabbed twice by a sword and both of her legs are broken. She has lost too much blood. We are going to have to start operating right away."

"No..." I whispered, "Not till I see Ace okay."

Zoro picked me up and carried me to the door.

"Then let's go." He opened the door.

Inside was Ace. He was chained up with chains that had different numbers on it.

"Luffy!" He called.

Zoro, Luffy, Robin and Franky ran over there, their keys in hand. They all unlocked him.

"Hello Ace." I said. Ace looked at me in surprise.

"You're that little girl that I saved from Blackbeard." He breathed.

I smiled. I was about to reply as I was being raise up in the air, Ace's chains with me.

Before they could get me, "Control Trap. Savior Shield..." A big shield surrounded them. The chains got me and rammed me into the ceiling...

I dangled helplessly in the air.

"Luffy...I know that this might be my final moment so I guess I should tell you about me. When I was 5 years old, I ate the Control Fruit. One day I got so angry with my mother and father that I forced them to leave and go out on the seas. Just when they were setting sail, the ship exploded. I had forgotten Blackbeard didn't like anyone leaving. So you could say I killed them. When I was 10, I was almost killed by Blackbeard, only to be saved by Ace. That's why I wanted to find him. To tell him, thank you. And thank you Zoro, for making me feel happy." Blood dripped out of my mouth as my eyes began to close...

Fighting for a dream is brave, dying for one takes courage. Fighting and living the dream is expectations one should reach for~

-Soul Spirit-


	10. Swordsman's Feelings

Swordsman's Feeling Soar! Trying to Revive Cody!

"NO! CODY!" Zoro yelled.

He tried to get past the shield but it wouldn't let him.

Doflamingo started to laugh, "Looks like your one nakama short swordsman!"

Zoro looked angrily at him.

"Savior Shield...off..." I whispered.

You couldn't hear anything. The shield disabled. Zoro ran at him and sliced him but missed. Meanwhile, Ace was trying to get me down. He was able to unlock it and lay me on the ground. Zoro looked at me. He began to cry. Zoro...crying?

"She's dead...isn't she?" Zoro whispered. Ace bent down and kissed me on the check.

"What are you doing?" Zoro demanded.

"Saying my farewell." Ace replied.

Zoro looked away.

Sanji walked up to him, "I know you loved her. I'm sorry." Sanji said at a whisper.

Everyone started to hear a faint groan.

"It's Cody!" Luffy shouted.

"What?" Everyone said.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Ace and Zoro bending over me.

"Cody? Cody...are you alright?" Zoro asked anxiously. I coughed.

"Move out of the way." Chopper said, "We can still save her, but I need to operate, so I need some room."

"Right!"

"Don't forget about me!" Doflamingo yelled.

"Dang it!" Zoro said, "We need to make sure he doesn't get Cody or Chopper."

"Control Trap! Crushing Block!" I slammed my hand down.

A cube went on top of Doflamingo and he was immediately crushed.

"WOOOO YA GO CODY!" Luffy shouted.

"I will never let you hurt my nakama!" I yelled.

Everyone smiled; I smiled too. There was a big crash and the Sacred Tower began to move.

"I forgot! Kuma put a bomb below!" Franky shouted.

"What?" Everyone shouted.

"We got to get out of here." Robin said.

"What about her?" Ace asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about getting out!" Luffy said.

Zoro came running with me in his arms and Chopper right behind him. They were able to get down and make it to the Thousand Sunny before the Sacred Tower collapsed.

…

"Thank you all for saving me." Ace said.

"It wasn't our idea; it was Cody that wanted to save you the most. She tried to steal are stuff to save you." said Luffy.

"Really?" He looked at me.

A minute he was there, and then he wasn't. I noticed he was kissing me on the lips.

"Well I'll be off." Ace jumped off the Thousand Sunny and landed on his small boat. Zoro was looking the other way, overcome with jealousy. I giggled.

Jealousy is a something that should never be abused~

-Soul Spirit-


	11. Sneaky Rat!

Sneaky Rat! Zoro Finds Out A Hurtful Truth!

(I am sorry my viewers but I shall Crunch Chapter 11-16 for my time is short. Please enjoy~)

It was dark as I stood outside. Only one of my legs where broken, the other was just sprained. I had crutches. I heard a strange noise so I turned around. I was immediately kissed on the lips by a mystery person. He pulled me into a hug. I realized it was Ace. He stopped.

"You know you look nothing like the little girl I saved 9 years ago. You are more...beautiful..." Ace said.

I looked at him bewildered.

"I'm sorry but-" He kissed me again.

It tried to get away but since I was against the railing, I couldn't escape. I couldn't even us my powers. I heard footsteps. Oh no I thought. Please not be Zoro, and if you are, keep your mouth shut. Ace pulled my frail body closer to his. Ace left a little while after. I grabbed my crutches and began to walk to my room.

"Why did you do it?" Sanji came out of the shadows, "Zoro loves you, and you betrayed him by kissing that... sneaky rat!"

"No Sanji you don't understand. I couldn't do anything. He kept from doing anything."

"Why would I believe you?" Sanji asked.

"Please listen Sanji, Please I beg you, believe me."

"How do you think Zoro will believe you?" I looked behind me to see Zoro.

He was angry.

"You traitor!" He shouted.

"No Zoro! Believe me, he was doing it. I couldn't do anything!"

"Like I would believe you."

CHAPTER 12: Cody in Peril! Former Marine Has A Dangerous Bounty!

I look out on the morning sun. The next time I see Ace, he's going to get it. Everyone was still sleeping. I started to walk away when something grabbed me. It put my hands behind my back. I tried to scream but it covered my mouth.

"Strawhats rise and shine!" The person yelled.

Everyone came out; they were still sleepy. The person held a gun up to me.

"Just so you know, I'm taking the girl. Because she has a bounty of 315,000,000 berries."

"Control Trap...Crushing Block..." I mumbled.

It didn't work. I noticed I have sea stone handcuffs on.

I bit the person's hand, "Help me!"

The person began to half-drag, half-carry me towards his ship. Luffy tried to do something but all their goons arrived.

"Guess where you're going girly. You're going to Impel down."

"Help me! I don't want to die!" I screamed. (A/N Yes. She stole Robin's line =p)

Everyone was trying to get to me, but the goons just kept coming.

"Grandpa! Let Cody go! She's in my nakama!" Luffy yelled.

"To bad Luffy, she's a criminal." Garp said.

"You promised you wouldn't turn are nakama in!" Nami shouted.

"This isn't one of your nakama; even a couple people don't trust her. Black Leg, Ronona just so you know, I sent Ace to do it so you wouldn't trust her. She would feel lonely and we could get her." Garp threw me on their ship.

"Zoro!" I shouted because Zoro jumped on the ship and was captured. They took his swords and chained him up beside me.

"Give them back!" Luffy yelled.

"See ya, Luffy." Garp said. A big gust of wind sent the marine ship away. We could still hear Luffy shouting. Garp grabbed Zoro and threw him out of fun.

"Zoro!" I shouted.

"Shut up." Garp said as he kicked me.

"Sir, Impel Down isn't far away!" said one of the marines.

CHAPTER 13: Cody's Execution! Zoro Reveals His Feelings!

Zoro and I are in Impel Down now. We are on level 6, in the same cell. I was chained against the wall, but Zoro could walk around.

"So, if I would have stopped Garp from waking you guys up, you would be in this mess." I said.

Zoro walked over to me, "Don't say stuff like that!"

He looked me strait in the eyes, sympathetically. Then, Zoro kissed me. It was long a soothing. They heard footsteps. Magellan, Domino, and a couple of guards came into sight.

"Zenox L. Cody, you have been charged with man slaughter and assisting pirates. Your punishment is...death." Magellan said.

Domino went in the cell and unlocked my chains, but before she could put handcuffs on me.

"Control Trap! Crushing Block!" I crushed Domino.

I was going to crush Magellan but he grabbed me. He put the handcuffs on me. Magellan began to drag me away.

"Zoro!"

"Cody! I love you!" Zoro shouted.

Before I could say anything, Magellan got punched. Someone unlocked my handcuffs. I turn to see Nami, Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin. I ran over to Zoro's cell. There was purple stuff on Zoro. I wonder what it was. He was gasping for breath.

"Its poison!" Chopper said.

"What!" I replied. I opened the cell and ran over to him.

"Chopper, do something!" I said.

"I don't think I can do anything." He said.

I stared at him in disbelief. I was grabbed by Magellan.

"You're going and I going to take you there!" He ran to the elevator and opened it.

He closed the metal doors before Luffy could get him. The elevator went up and up, and then it stopped. Magellan keeps on running till he got outside. Lined up on the dock were marines.

"I'm not going anywhere! Control-Control Magellan!" I shouted.

I made him walk over to the edge and fall.

"Control Commander Element Pound!" I broke the bridge and headed back inside. I followed the same path to the elevator and went in. I was automatically sent down to level 6. I ran out to see everyone surrounding Zoro.

"Zoro!" I ran over to him. His breaths were fast and shallow. I began to cry where I stood. I didn't want him to die in this place. Sanji walked up behind me. I laid my head in his chest. He hugged me, understanding what I felt. Zoro's breaths stopped all to gather.

"Zoro..." I whispered. Even the little doctor was crying. Sanji held me tighter.

"Zoro...I love you." I whispered.

CHAPTER 14: Luffy Has An Idea? Getting Zoro to the Okama Queen!

"Wait there's still a chance!" Luffy yelled.  
"Luffy...it's over...we saved one but lost the other..." Nami whispered.

"No it isn't over! Remember I broke into Impel Down once! There's a level here called Level 5.5. When I was poisoned I got took there and I got all better!" Luffy said.

"What?" They all yelled.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted.

I fainted out of blood loss. Sanji picked me up bridal style and followed the Straw Hats up to level 5.5. It was difficult trip up to 5.5 because the Straw Hats had to be careful on how they carried Zoro. Chopper keep making them stop to check if anyone had poison on them.

"Enough of the checking Chopper we're here!" Luffy said.

"Super!" Franky shouted. They opened a door to find a bunch of oddly dressed people. Nami stared at them in disgust.

"Follow me!" Luffy screeched, leading the Mugiwara's to a strangely dressed man with a huge head...

CHAPTER 15: Peace at Last! Or that's What They Think!

Weeks have gone by and Zoro was still unconscious. His breathing was faint although Ivankov, the Okama Queen, said he would be alright. I didn't believe it. I felt so horrible. I thought this was all my fault, even with Robin and Sanji and there encouraging words. So I can't live with myself. I took one last glance at the beautiful ship I called home, and jumped into the icy cold waters of the Red Line.

Sanji had gone into the kitchen to start on lunch when he noticed a note on the table. He picked up and read the first sentence dropping it automatically and called for the Mugiwara Crew. Robin, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Franky, Chopper, and Luffy came into the kitchen, deeply confused.

Before anyone could make a sound Sanji quickly said," Cody jumped ship. Literally."

"But she can't swim!" The little doctor screamed.

"What does the note say, Cook-San?" Robin asked.

"Nakama, I feel horrible about what happened to Zoro and everything else. I can't live with myself any more. Probably when you get this message I'm dead at the bottom of the sea." Sanji read out loud.

"She committed suicide." Nami breathed.

"No she didn't!" Luffy yelled," We're going to save her!"

"Luffy it's no use. We don't know when she wrote this. We could be miles away."

The navigator said. There was loud coughing as the injured swordsman entered the room.

"Zoro you need to rest!" Chopper said.

"Cody...Where is she?" Zoro questioned.

"She jumped ship." Sanji said quietly. Zoro froze.

"What." He asked.

"She jumped ship." Luffy said. Zoro couldn't take it anymore.

He tried to run outside, but many arms appear from the ground, holding him from going anywhere. Before anyone could comprehend, Sanji ran outside and jumped over the railing into the waters...

CHAPTER 16: Zoro Reunited With His Love!

"Sanji-kun!" Nami shouted, running over to the railing to look down. Robin's arms disappeared allowing Zoro to run over to Nami and look down too, hoping to see the blond cook and his brunette love. But they never came. Neither one of them. The ex-marine or the love cook. They were both...gone. For good.

Nami broke out in tears with Franky, Brook, Chopper, and Usopp. Robin looked at the ocean in disbelief with Luffy. No one appeared to reassure the Mugiwara that they were alright. Sanji and Cody both died in the ocean. Or so thought. Two heads appeared, breathing heavily, barley staying afloat. Robin used her devil fruit powers to pull Cody and Sanji from the deadly waters. Nico gently laid the cook and ex-marine on the deck.

"AHHHH SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper yelled.

"You're the doctor here!" Zoro said.

"Oh. Ya..." Chopper quickly went to work.

After a while... "How are they?" The captain asked.

"Well...you see...," The doctor seemed frightened," I couldn't do anything! Cody is alive but...but..."

"Yes?" Luffy asked.

"SANJI IS DEAD! I COULDNT HELP HIM IM SORRY LUFFY!" The doctor screamed.

The rubber man comforted Chopper.

"Its okay, Chopper. It isn't your fault." Luffy said softly.

The swordsman starred at them in confusion. The ero-cook...dead? Just for Cody? He must have loved her like I did Zoro thought. He didn't know what to say to help Luffy and Chopper so, Zoro walked away, feeling grim. What would have happened if Cody died and Sanji didn't? Would he react? He continued to think.

He noticed the ex-Marine leaning against the railing, bandaged up when she should be in bed.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. Cody looked up at the sky.

"Thought it would be nice..." That was her reply.

"Cody-"

"I know I killed Sanji-kun." Zoro remained silent. He walked up behind her and hugged her, trying to comfort her. Cody turned around tears running down her cheeks. Zoro kissed her on the lips. Sanji's ghost watched this, a smile on his face.

He whispered so only Zoro could hear, "She's the one for you marimo. I guess you do win things."

With that, his spirit disappeared.

Zoro knew it would never be the same without the Mugiwara's cook...

The True End?

(Excuse mistakes such as Luffy randomly breaking into Impel Down, grammar mistakes, tense changes, wrong names and so on and so forth. But what is your overall review for this ancient story of mine since the end is here?)

Any requests for an improved sequel or just leave it has a cliffhanger..?

Live on in each other's memory~

-Soul Spirit-


End file.
